A Living History
by Pineapple.X
Summary: Este era un amor prohibido, nacido en el apogeo de una sangrienta guerra. Si tuvieses la oportunidad de cambiar todo, ¿Lo harías? ¿O dejarías que la historia se repitiese? Ella puede hacerlo, pero ¿Qué hará? ¿Lo que es correcto? ¿O lo que es fácil?


¡Hola a todos! Soy yo Eliza con una nueva historia, se que probablemente debería terminar de colgar las que ya tengo, pero ojos ¡Las tengo traducidas enteras! Así que no las dejaré de lado. Hace alrededor de una semana _'.'_ me pidió que tradujera una magnifica historia, recuerdo que antes alguien me había pedido un James Potter / Hermione pero no pude encontrar. Ahora tengo uno.

Pues, esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia **'A Living History'** escrita por la maravillosa **'MistresMalfoy'.**

Aquí les dejo los links.

LINK htt p : / / w ww . fanfiction . ne t / s 356874 3/ 1/

LINK AUTORA htt p: / / www .f anfiction . ne t/u /1 018151 / AMistress Malfoy

LINK AUTORA GRANGER ENCHANTED http : / / gr angerenchanted . com / enchant / viewuser . php ? uid = 2

LINK HISTORIA GRANGER ENCHANTED (HAY QUE TENER CUENTA PARA PODER LEERLA)

h ttp: / grangerencha nted . com/ enchant /viewstory .php? sid=378&a geconsen t=ok&warning=1

Les dejo ambos links puesto que la historia está completa en grangerenchanted.

Espero les guste.

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola queridos lectores, he estado trabajando durante bastante en esta historia. Sé que la pareja es inusual, pero no es la típica historia de amor. Es de viaje en el tiempo. La mitad de la historia ocurre en 1976. He hecho todo lo posible por mantener las fechas lo más canon posible. Espero lo haya logrado.

En esta historia no hay Oc, solo personajes creados por jk que aparecen en Harry Potter Lexicon, o en los libros. Puede que las fechas de algunas muertes sean diferentes. Este es un universo alterno, por lo tanto no me basaré en las últimas páginas de las reliquias de la muerte. Espero les guste, este es un capítulo piloto.

Muchas gracias a _To Wickedswanz_ que me ayudó mucho en la creación de la historia, sobre todo en las escenas que contenían Lemon. Saludos.

**Nota mía:** Espero les guste. ¡Saludos! Como dije en otra historia, estoy enferma y en cama así que las actualizaciones vendrán rápidamente (Mi universidad está parada así que no sé cuando volveré a clases)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**El pasado.**

No sabía en que momento había comenzado todo, tal vez fue en su primer año cuando conoció al Profesor Snape; él había sido horriblemente cruel con ella, le decía nombres feos y la ridiculizaba en frente de los otros alumnos, pero cuando nadie lo notaba ella podía ver como él la miraba con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos. O tal vez fue en su segundo año, cuando cayó petrificada, ella como buena niña había negado escuchar o ver cualquier cosa durante su estadía en la enfermería, pero había mentido. Al segundo mes de petrificada, un extraño hombre entró a la enfermería, al principio Hermione había estado asustada, pero cuando escuchó a Madam Pomfrey decirle que se podía quedar, la curiosidad le picó.

SU extraño visitante era un hombre cubierto en cicatrices, sus túnicas estaban un poco roñosas, pero su rostro fue lo que capturo la mirada de la castaña, sus ojos irradiaban una tristeza enorme y se veían cansados. Él hombre, tomó su pequeña mano entre las de él y se quedó susurrándole al oído por horas, le decía que deseaba que las cosas fuesen diferentes, que la quería y que siempre lo había hecho y que siempre lo haría. Si es que no hubiese estado petrificada, hubiese llorado con él, le hablaba con una ternura increíble.

O tal vez todo comenzó en su tercer año, cuando descubrió que su extraño visitante no era otro que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Remus Lupin. Al verla, el hombre le sonrió cálidamente y al pasar a su lado susurró que sería un placer enseñarle a la bruja más inteligente del siglo. Cuando él le acarició el cabello, Hermione sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, protección, aquel hombre le provocaba una familiaridad enorme, así que decidió acercarse más a él, cuando lo miró a los ojos una voz los interrumpió. El profesor Snape estaba mirando al profesor Lupin como si este fuese el asesino más grande del mundo.

"_¿Fraternizando con alumnos fuera de la sala de clases, Lupin?" Su sedosa voz rompió la paz del lugar._

"_Severus, que agradable es volver a verte" Respondió el profesor Lupin un brillo angustiado en los ojos._

"_Creo que es hora que salga de aquí, Señorita Granger" Le dijo molesto el profesor de pociones, aunque los ojos ónix de este, nunca dejaron los miel del otro profesor._

_Hermione salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, paró unos segundos en un pasillo para recuperar el aliento y volver a la torre, cuando estaba a punto de volver a correr, escuchó como sus profesores discutían. Y no pudo evitar escuchar algunas cosas._

"_¿Qué estabas haciendo, maldito lobo?" Gruñó Snape._

"_No lo sé, Severus, es ella. Siento que tengo que protegerla"_

"_Bueno, espero que te calmes o Dumbledore te sacará de aquí antes que puedas decir hombre lobo"_

_Lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos hombres, hasta que un gruñido y un golpe rompió la calma del lugar, Hermione supuso que el profesor Lupin había golpeado a Snape. Estaba asustada, pero no podía despegar los ojos de ambos hombres, era como ver un accidente automovilístico, sabía que tenía que avisar a alguien, pero no podía dejar de mirar._

"_Ya sabes lo que dijo Albus, Lupin. Ella no tiene que saber. Si lo sabe el futuro puede cambiar y tu sabes que ella es la razón de esta guerra, ella es la culpable de la muerte de los Potter, por ella tu querido Black está de fugitivo"_

_Hermione se lanzó a correr más rápido de lo que había hecho antes, su mente no paraba 'Claramente no estaban hablando de ella' Tocó en giratiempos con su dedo 'No, no hablaban de mi' Dijo en voz alta, intentando convencerse a sí misma._

Semanas más tarde, descubrió que el Profesor Snape estaba haciendo la poción matalobos y que su querido Profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo. Una herida se formaba dentro de ella cada vez que sus amigos preguntaban por qué el profesor Lupin estaba enfermo, y ella que sabía la verdad tenía que mentir. No podía traicionar a su profesor, a cualquiera menos a él. Meses más tarde de su revelación, se encontró frente a frente con Sirius Black, y notó que su querido profesor estaba ayudando al fugitivo. El pelinegro clavó sus ojos en ella y se apoyó en Remus.

"_Lunático, ella es…"_

"_Ahora no, canuto. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer"_

Al notar la traición de Remus, gritó que él era un hombre lobo, que ella lo había descubierto meses atrás, el profesor en vez de molestarse con ella, le sonrió y dijo que ella era la bruja más inteligente que había conocido, incluso más que Lily Potter. Justo en ese momento apareció el profesor Snape, antes que este pudiese actuar, Harry lo aturdió y volvió a hablar con Sirius.

Casi se desmaya al ver como Peter Pettigrew se transformaba en humano, los ojos del hombre se posaron en ella y cayó al suelo a llorar.

"_¡Sálvame, por favor!" _

"_¡Suéltame!" Dijo Hermione al sentir como la tocaba con sus sucias manos._

"_Fuimos amigos, eras tan amable conmigo. ¡No dejes que me maten!"_

Eso la había asustado, se asustó más al ver las miradas horrorizadas de Sirius y Remus. Se dispusieron a atraparlo cuando vieron como él enterraba sus uñas en los brazos de Hermione.

Ella, Harry y Ron ayudaron a capturar a Peter y a liberar a Sirius, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al Castillo, salió la luna y el profesor que había olvidado tomar su poción mata lobos se transformó en hombre lobo y atacó a Sirius. Peter, aprovechó el descuido y volvió a escapar.

Por suerte, alcanzaron a salvar a Sirius de los dementores, ella sabía que él estaba emocionado, pero le sorprendió el entusiasmo con que la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas, paró solo para decirle que estaba orgulloso de conocer por fin a la bruja que le traería tanta felicidad a su ahijado.

Claro que su cuarto año fue el más interesante de todos. El torneo de los tres magos, el baile de navidad, Viktor Krum. Todo fue espectacular, claro que no pudo ver a Remus, pero sí a Sirius. Ya que él no podía usar magia sin ser detectado, Hermione creó un hechizo en el que solo tenía que decir cornamenta y se podían ver.

Él había estado más que feliz al escuchar del hechizo, tomó su mano y la besó. Claro que estaba vestido con sus viejas y roñosas ropas, lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione fueron sus ojos, estos en ese momento brillaron mostrando al Sirius del pasado, al Sirius que con una sonrisa podía lograr conquistar a cualquier chica.

Este fue el hombre que casi muere al enterarse de la casi muerte de Harry, el hombre que tomó a ambos en sus brazos cuando estoy lloraron por la muerte de Cedric Diggory y desapareció dándole un beso en la mejilla, llenándola de promesas de felicidad.

Claro que las promesas de felicidad no eran para ese año, los Slytherin los trataban pésimo, Snape, como siempre se comportó como un bastardo y aprovechó la oportunidad de torturar a Harry con las lecciones de Oclumancia. Luego ocurrió el sueño de Harry, en el que Sirius estaba atrapado en el Ministerio, y Hermione contra sus creencias, siguió a Harry a la trampa de los mortífagos.

Cinco días más tarde de ese trágico día, Hermione despertó en la enfermería, Remus estaba ahí, sentado a su lado con lágrimas en sus ojos, le contó que Sirius había muerto y la tomó en sus bazos mientras ella lloraba, entre sollozos, Hermione le confesó que sentía que una parte de ella se había ido con el pelinegro.

A Hermione le costó días superar la muerte del animago, pero aún así no se despegó del lado de Harry, él la necesitaba más que nunca, el niño que vivió estaba deprimido, Hermione intentó todo para animarlo. Ese día ambos perdieron su virginidad en el frio ático de la casa de los Black. Y el otro año no fue para nada mejor, pasaron en peleas y misterios, todo esto acabo con la muerte de Dumbledore a manos del profesor Snape. Hace años que no se sentía tan sola, a pesar de todas sus discusiones, Hermione prometió quedarse con Harry y seguirlo en cualquier fuese su plan a seguir. Remus se había rehusado, no quería que Hermione fuese, no sabía que haría si la perdía a ella también.

Ese fue un momento intimo entre los dos. Al hablar con Remus, volvieron a sentir esa conexión que sintieron la primera vez que unieron sus manos en su tercer año. Ese día notó que sentía algo más que Amistad por Remus, sentía que eran de la misma familia, que eran hermanos. Quería acercarse a él, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Se iba acercando cuando vio la mirada de celos que Tonks le envió.

El trío salió esa noche a buscar Horcruxes, uno por uno fueron destruyendo los pedazos de alma del Señor Tenebroso. Una terrible noche, estaban buscando uno de los horcruxes cuando los hirieron gravemente, esa noche Ronald Weasley fue asesinado por Rodolphus Lestrange.

Al ver la luz verde impactar el pecho de su amigo, sintió como si el mundo girase más lento y como si respirar doliese. Antes de procesar lo que había sucedido, sintió unos brazos envolverse en su cintura y al abrir los ojos estaba en los cuarteles de la orden, Harry Potter estaba siendo atendido por Madame Pomfrey y el cuerpo de Ron estaba tapado con una sábana blanca.

Volver a recordar ese día aún dolía, ese año Harry se volvió más callado, solo salía de su habitación a darle un beso en la frente y volvía ahí nuevamente . Los padres de Hermione habían sido asesinados unos días después de la muerte de Ron, ahora si que estaba sola. No importaba cuantos besos Harry le diese, o cuantos abrazos de Remus recibiese, se seguía sintiendo sola. Claro que esa soledad duró hasta que dos bromistas entraron a su vida.

La incitaban y tocaban hasta que ella los aceptó.

"_Has sido una chica muy traviesa, Granger" Susurró Fred en el oído de la castaña._

"_¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con ella, Fred?" Preguntó George con una sonrisa._

"_Creo que la pequeña sabelotodo necesita ser castigada"_

_Hermione resopló y miró a los gemelos "¿Y por qué exactamente debo ser castigada?"_

_Fred se acercó a ella y le besó los labios "Por usar esa falda corta-"_

"_Y esa polera apretada. ¿Cómo quieres que nos concentremos cuando tu bella piel está expuesta a nosotros?"_

_Hermione se sonrojó y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir como George la acercaba a la cama, el otro pelirrojo se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el estomago, lentamente las manos de George comenzaron a acercarse al pecho de Hermione y ahogó un jadeo al sentirla "¿Sin sostén, Mione? Merlín, si hubiésemos sabido antes que eras tan ardiente te habríamos intentado seducir antes"_

_Hermione gimió cuando sintió la mano de Fred acariciándole la entrepierna._

"_No te preocupes, amor" Susurró George mientras lamía el lóbulo del oído de la castaña "Lo disfrutarás"_

Y sí que lo disfrutó, varios días por varias noches. Cada vez que recordaba a sus gemelos, la cara de Hermione se adornaba con una sonrisa, era agradable contar con ellos, Fred y George podían iluminar hasta la más oscura noche.

Ahora, sin embargo no podía pensar en esos dos magos. Su cabeza tiene que estar concentrada en una sola cosa; en ayudar a Harry a destruir los Horcruxes.

"¿Estás lista, Hermione?" Le preguntó Harry, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, deja ir a despedirme de Remus"

"Bien, te espero en la entrada en cinco minutos. Sé que tú y Remus se demoran en despedirse"

Hermione le sonrió a Harry y entró a la cocina, cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor a la cena que Remus estaba haciendo.

"¿Remus?"

Él se volteó y le sonrió tristemente.

"¿Eso es lo que usarás, querida?" Le preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Ermm… sí, ¿Hay algo malo con lo que estoy usando?" Le preguntó Hermione mientras se miraba la ropa.

"No, es solo que te ves… mayor" Se mordió el labio y miró a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hermione, escúchame bien" Le susurró histéricamente mientras la envolvía en sus brazos "Si tienes la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, hazlo. No deberíamos vivir en un mundo como este. Prométeme que no escucharás lo que te digan. Promételo, Hermione, por favor"

"No entiendo"

"No tienes que hacerlo" Le respondió mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, Hermione podía sentir como las lágrimas del hombre lobo empapaban su cabello "Nada está escrito en piedras. No importa lo que te digan, las cosas pueden cambiar. Hemos vivido cosas que nadie debería vivir, así que promete que si se te da la oportunidad de cambiar algo, lo harás"

"Lo prometo, Remus. Haría lo cualquier cosa por ti" Le susurró Hermione al oído y le besó la mejilla "Cuidate, Moony"

Con el recuerdo de las palabras de Remus se apareció en el lugar que supuestamente estaba el Horcrux, al llegar supo inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien.

"Harry, ¿Sientes eso?" Susurró aferrandose al brazo de su amigo.

"Sí, tenemos que salir de aquí" Respondió el pelinegro mientras intentaba aparecerse.

"¿Vas a alguna parte, Potter?" Preguntó una melodiosa y cruel voz.

"¿Comandando las tropas ahora, Snape? Que gracioso, como estos sangre pura confian en los mestizos"

Snape se sacó su máscara y aparecieron alrededor de veinte mortífagos más. Los ojos de Severus viajaron a Hermione y una mirada de ¿Esperanza? Iluminó sus ojos.

"¿Quién diría que la Señorita Granger se convertiría en una sangre sucia tan deliciosa?"

"Traidor" Siseó Hermione, provocando las burlas de los mortífagos restantes.

"Siempre hablando cuando no debe, tal vez debería dejar que alguien usase esa boca para cosas más productivas" Se burló Snape mientras se acercaba a ella "¿Draco, Tal vez?"

"Púdrete" Siseó e intentó escapar golpeando a un mortífago en su camino.

"Maldita Puta" Gritó el encapuchado mientras la apuntaba con la varita.

Antes que este pudiese atacar a Hermione, Harry se acercó a ella y apuntó con su varita al mortífago en sí.

"No habrá pelea alguna, Potter"

"¿Aún vivo? Malfoy" Escupió el nombre el muchacho "Pensé que Voldemort te había matado luego de que fracasaste en tu misión de matar a Dumbledore"

"Lucius pagó por los pecados de su hijo" Respondió Voldemort mientras aparecía en frente de ellos.

"Así que, esta es la famosa Hermione Granger" Dijo Voldemort mientras la miraba impúdicamente.

"Deja de mirarla" Gruñó Harry furioso, el Lord ni si quiera lo miró.

"Tenías razón, Lucius. Es bastante poderosa, sí. Ella es la elegida"

"¡DEJALA!" Gritó Harry al ver como Voldemort tomaba a su amiga y comenzaba a tocarla. Hermione se estremeció del asco.

"¿Te produzco asco, niña?"

"¿Suenas sorprendido?" Respondió Hermione mientras sentía el aliento del Lord en su cuello. Este sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

"Voy a asesinar a tu querido Potter, sangre sucia. Y haré que veas cómo lo hago"

"No, por favor no" Lloró Hermione al ver como este levantaba su varita y la apuntaba en el pecho de Harry, los ojos del pelinegro nunca abandonaron los de la castaña.

"Avada Kedavra"

"¡NO!" Susurró Hermione mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su cara.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban nuevamente, al igual que los de Remus, o los de Fred o Harry, pero este abrazo se sentía frio, cruel. Otra lágrima más calló al sentir una voz en su oído "Hasta pronto, Sangre Sucia. Desearía decir que fue divertido, pero estaría mintiendo"

"Hazlo" Ordenó Voldemort y sintió una varita en su cuello.

Todo se volvió negro, lo último que recordó Hermione fue un suave susurro.

"Remitto"


End file.
